La petite statuette rose ou la rébellion des victimes de quelqu'un
by Nemo Mysterion
Summary: Quelqu'un a chez lui une statuette enfermée dans un placard qui ne doit surtout pas être ouvert. Cela va faire la joie de certains garçons, qui veulent faire des dégâts. Comme si ce n'était pas tout, bon nombre de personnes veulent se venger de quelqu'un. Que va-t-il se passer? Dans l'intrigue secondaire, un couple un peu improbable se forme et Trent Boyett est de retour, changé.
1. Une rumeur destructrice

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver avec cette histoire. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais j'étais en panne d'idées. Pour le moment, le rating est K+ pour violence légère mais est susceptible d'évoluer. Bonne lecture.**_

 **Christophe**

Cet enfoiré d'Éric me piège derrière l'école et me frappe avec ma pelle jusqu'à ce que je saigne. Je lui mets un coup de pied dans les couilles en réponse. Il me fait une clé de bras (moins bien que Kenny, qui en fait des plus douloureuses). Le con ! Il va me le payer. Trent arrive. Il dit à Éric : « Tu le laisses. Il ne t'a rien fait. Si je suis méchant, c'est parce qu'ils le sont aussi. »

Je me demande pourquoi ce gros bâtard d'Éric embête tout le monde. Ce qui circule sur Kenny est vraiment choquant. Justement, demain on retourne à l'école. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de statuette qui se transforme en meurtrière si on ouvre un placard ? Ma mère m'a raconté cette histoire pour me faire peur.

 **Éric**

Quel traître ! Kenny à osé dire à Léopold (Butters) et à Kyle pour la photo où j'ai mis mon pénis dans la bouche de Butters. Il m'avait promis de garder le silence sous peine de voir le placard maudit ouvert. Je sais où il se situe. Il doit payer. En cours, le professeur change les places. Je vais juste devant lui, Christophe va à côté de Kenny, Grégory se retrouve à côté de Craig et changement total. Comment je pourrais faire un maximum de dégâts ? En les frappant ? En les faisant chanter ? Toutes ces choses me donnent une idée. Je pourrais pousser quelques personnes à faire quelque chose qu'ils vont regretter ou qui va les hanter.

 **Stan**

Je suis au terrain de basket pour apprendre à Ike à dribbler. Pour une fois qu'on joue pas à « shoot dans le bébé ». Il est devenu trop lourd pour ça. Je me demande ce que Cartman manigance. J'ai peur d'aller chez mes amis car l'un d'eux possède peut-être la petite statuette rose. Kyle dit qu'elle est chez Cartman, je dis qu'elle est chez Butters, Cartman dit qu'elle est chez Kenny... Justement, la créature orange a un placard sur lequel il y a écrit « Ne pas ouvrir. Ouvrir ce placard est aux risques et périls de la ville ! ». D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, un enfant aurait créé cette statuette en cours d'art plastiques. La prof, une prêtresse vaudou, l'aurait ensorcelée pour savoir si celui à qui elle allait la rendre pensait par lui-même ou était influencé par la majorité qui lui dirait d'ouvrir le placard. Elle peut savoir qui ouvre le placard. Celui qui osera l'ouvrir sera très sévèrement puni. Mais ce n'est pas tout, malheureusement je ne me souviens pas du pire.

 **Extérieur**

Kenny est en train de pleurer dans les escaliers car Cartman l'a encore frappé. Cette histoire de statuette vaudou lui pèse. Pendant ce temps, le passé de Chris refait surface. Le jeune brun s'assoit dans les escaliers, à côté du pauvre blond et lui demande : « Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non, répond le garçon à l'anorak orange en enlevant sa capuche. C'est Cartman et ses amis qui m'ont tabassé.

\- Ils ont aussi raconté à toute l'école que tu aurais la petite statuette rose chez toi, le prévient le garçon à la pelle.

\- Fichez le camp d'ici ! leur dit M. Adler en les voyant. Vous êtes pas censés stationner dans les escaliers.

\- Oui monsieur, dit Kenny.

\- On pourrait alerter le conseiller, propose Christophe. Ils pourraient t'aider.

\- Déjà essayé mais ils ne m'ont pas cru, dit le jeune pauvre. Ça te dit qu'on fasse nous devoirs ensemble après l'école ?

\- J'allais te le proposer, dit le jeune brun. On va chez toi ou chez moi ?

\- Et si on allait chez moi ? propose Kenny. Ça te changerait un peu. En plus je dois aller chercher ma petite sœur en guise de punition pour avoir fait le mur.

\- Bonne idée, répond son ami. Je préviens mes parents. »

Pendant ce temps, la bande à Craig (sans Craig), Grégory, Eric et des plus grands préparent leur plan d'attaque. Butters n'y participe pas. Clyde propose : « On pourrait faire circuler des rumeurs. Comme celle de la petite statuette rose. Ou on pourrait recréer un site nommé Eavesdropper. On pourra bien les humilier.

\- Oui, dit Tweek. Ils doivent payer.

\- On pourrait aussi leur faire porter le chapeau pour une connerie qu'on va faire, propose Token. Comme quoi ?

\- J'ai une idée, dit le gros lard. Il nous faudra du matériel. Et si on…

\- On pourrait vandaliser un truc, propose Grégory. Comme un lieu public.

\- Pourquoi pas, répond le grand brun. J'avais plutôt pensé à la voiture de M. Springer. Tu sais, le type qui vend les jeux vidéos. On peut faire comme dans _Malcolm_. Et quel lieu public on pourrait prendre ?

\- Il est tard, interrompt Clyde. On devrait continuer demain. »

 _ **C'est la fin de ce chapitre. À bientôt pour le chapitre 2. Que va-t-il arriver aux personnages ? Y aurait-il quelque chose entre deux de nos protagonistes ? Que va-t-il se passer? À vous de deviner. Faites exploser le bouton Follow et envoyez un maximum de reviews. Essayez de poster des critiques constructives pour m'aider à améliorer la qualité de mes écrits.**_


	2. Un secret n'est pas éternel

_**Je suis de retour avec ce chapitre 2. Vous allez enfin peut-être savoir ce qu'il y a dans la tête de quelques personnages. Le rating pourrait évoluer de K+ à T. Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.**_

 **Trent**

Depuis mon retour, ce qu'on m'a raconté m'a fait comprendre qu'il y a pire que moi dans cette ville. Auprès tout j'avais rien fait pour cette histoire d'incendie à la con et j'étais innocent pour la prof. Je pense que je ferais mieux de faire gaffe que Cartman n'essaie pas de me choper. Pour la vengeance, on verra plus tard. Au temps pour moi, car la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Si la petite statuette rose se trouve chez lui, je saurais comment me venger. Le pousser à ouvrir le placard le rendra très malchanceux, alors pourquoi pas le manipuler. Problème : je ne suis pas un manipulateur et je mens très mal. Alors que faire ? Soudain, quelqu'un force la porte de mon casier avec un couteau de chasse et y met quelque chose qui a peu de chances d'être anodin. Des pétards. Deux personnes filment le coupable et parlent de prévenir le conseiller. L'une d'elles parle avec un fort accent français, l'autre d'une voix qu'on entend pas souvent car étouffée. Je les suis et je vois que les deux garçons se dirigent vers le bureau du conseiller. Je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient essayer de faire éclater la vérité. Cartman doit avoir ce qu'il mérite.

 **Kyle**

Je suis assis sur un banc du parc, seul. Je pense qu'on devrait avouer que c'est Cartman pour Mlle Claridge. Soudain, deux personnes s'assoient à côté de moi. L'un d'eux semble se sentir coupable. Je reconnais Kenny et Chris. Kenny me demande ce qui ne va pas : « Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non, je réponds. Je me sens coupable.

\- Pour Mlle Claridge ? me demande Kenny.

\- Tu veux dire quand Trent à été accusé à tort ? dit Christophe.

\- Oui, je dis. On devrait le dire. Les seuls vrais coupables sont Stan et Cartman. C'était leur idée.

\- Il a sûrement forcé Trent à allumer le feu, dit le garçon à la pelle. Connaissant Trent, il n'aurait jamais fait ça sans que quelqu'un l'y oblige.

\- Tu le connais d'où ? lui demande le garçon à l'anorak orange.

\- Avant cet incident, dit l'ancien fumeur (il a arrêté récemment), on jouait dans le parc ensemble. J'ai filmé tous les incidents. Si j'avais su quoi en faire, je l'aurais fait tout de suite. Je me sens aussi coupable, il continue en commençant à pleurer. J'aurais du l'aider. Kenny, tu as ton dictaphone ?

\- Oui, répond mon ami blond pendant que le brun pleure sur son épaule. J'avais tout enregistré. On devrait en parler à la police. Ils se sont mêlés de cette histoire.

\- Je connais une chose qui pourrait avantager Trent, dit Chris. Il ment très mal. Mais le problème est que les flics risquent de nous accuser de complicité et de je ne sais pas quoi d'autre. Surtout moi. »

Je constate que Kenny a de drôles de poupées avec lui. L'une d'elles me ressemble horriblement, une autre à Cartman, une à Stan, plusieurs à des gens que je ne connais pas. Une ressemble à Chris. Le buisson se met à bouger. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Cartman. Kenny va voir qui s'est caché.

 **Kenny**

Trent sort du buisson et se jette sur moi. Chris arrive à le maitriser et lui dit en le maintenant au sol : « Je pense que tu as quelque chose à nous dire. Je te propose un marché.

\- Quoi comme marché ? demande ce sale garnement.

\- Je te lâche, dit calmement le garçon à la pelle, on discute et après tu pourras nous défoncer si tu veux.

\- D'accord, accepte Trent. J'ai tout entendu. Apparemment on parlait de moi. À quel sujet ?

\- Nous savons la vérité à propos de tu-sais-quoi, je lui explique. Enfin un début. Est-ce que tu peux répondre à quelques questions ?

\- Oui, répond Trent. Pour une fois qu'on me donne l'occasion de le faire.

\- Essaie de te souvenir de ce que tu as vu avant d'allumer le feu, lui dit Christophe. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

\- Je m'en souviens très bien, répond Trent. J'ai vu Stan me tenir pour m'empêcher de fuir, Cartman devant moi. Il agitait un pendule devant mes yeux. Il me disait de me concentrer, que je pouvais lui faire confiance, de prendre un briquet et de mettre le feu à un bout de papier. J'ai regardé derrière et j'ai vu Kyle, une caméra à la main.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé la maitresse ? demande Kyle.

\- Stan m'a mis la main sur la bouche et me tenait pour m'empêcher de bouger, dit Trent. Je leur faisais confiance, mais ils me l'ont rendue de la pire façon qui existe.

\- Tu veux toujours nous défoncer ? je demande.

\- Non, dit le coupable tout trouvé. On va essayer de monter ça à quelqu'un pour qu'il essaye de faire éclater la vérité. Problème : Eric est un vrai manipulateur. Craig pourrait l'hypnotiser pour qu'il dise la vérité. Au pire on a des preuves.

\- Mais oui ! je dis. Notre fan de cochons d'Inde à toujours rêvé de faire ça sur lui. Sa bande le rejette car il aurait refusé de participer à un complot. On va lui demander. »

Ils font « oui » de la tête. Le garçon à la pelle vient chez moi pour qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensemble.

 **Christophe**

Je suis chez Kenny. Les conditions dans lesquelles il vit sont encore plus difficiles que ce que je croyais. Son père entre dans le salon me dit bonjour et nous laisser tranquille. Sa mère ouvre la porte. Elle me dit bonjour et reste dans le salon pour nous surveiller. On dirait bien que les parents de mon pote se sont calmés. Dans la cuisine, il y a un placard sur laquelle un avertissement est écrit. Je préfère ne pas l'ouvrir car la petite statuette rose est sûrement dedans. Je n'ose pas lui demander de le faire. Le visage de Kenny est couvert de bleus. Je n'ose pas dire à ses parents ce qu'il se passe à l'école. Le pire est l'état de ses bras. Il dit qu'il voudrait changer un peu sa garde-robe. Soudain, une fenêtre se casse. Ballon de foot ou effraction ? Je ne le sais pas. Je propose d'aller dans la chambre. Kyle entre par la fenêtre. Kenny lui dit : « J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas. Mais il y a une porte qui est faite pour entrer. On peut commencer. »

Nous buvons du soda. Soudain, je m'endors. À mon réveil, j'ai un drôle de tatouage sur l'épaule gauche. J'ai une drôle de sensation. Comme ce que quelqu'un m'a dit. Une voix me dit : « Tu ne pourras plus jamais mourir. » Kyle ressent la même chose, d'après ce qu'il me dit. Kenny aurait-il drogué nos boissons ?

 **Kenny**

Nous retournons dans la cuisine. Il y a des traces de pas au sol. Le placard maudit n'a pas bougé.

 _ **C'est la fin de ce chapitre 2. Mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs pour préserver le suspens. A vous de deviner la suite. Kyle et Kenny sont-ils vraiment sincères ? Dans quels camps sont-ils ? Le placard maudit a-t-il été ouvert ? Si oui, que va-t-il se passer ? Finalement le rating n'a pas changé. Postez des reviews, donnez des idées, faites péter le bouton Follow, partagez autant que vous voulez. Vous pouvez aussi donner des conseils pour m'aider à m'améliorer. A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !**_


	3. Les choses commencent à se gâter

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens avec ce chapitre 3. Désolée pour la rapidité, c'est que j'ai BEAUCOUP d'idées ! Mais j'essaie de m'améliorer et d'améliorer la qualité. Là c'est sûr, le rating passe de K+ à T pour violence physique et verbale. Bonne lecture !**_

 **Kenny**

Je vois le placard s'ouvrir et la petite statuette rose bouger, comme si elle était vivante et je l'entends dire : « Il m'a libérée, il doit payer. Malchance et folie ! Qu'il soit puni sévèrement ! Vengeance ! Ce gros lard saura que cette histoire est vraie. » Je suis dans la merde. Christophe crie : « Oh non ! La petite statuette rose a été réveillée ! Est-ce qu'on peut inverser ça ?

\- Non, répond Kyle. C'est irréversible, mais on peut l'arrêter. Le problème, c'est que l'un de nous va prendre cher en plus de celui qui a libéré cette statuette vaudou. Je pense que ça va être Kenny.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ? je demande. Je vais mourir ? Je dis ça car selon la légende…

\- La petite statuette rose, me coupe Christophe, devient une tueuse en série et une vague de malchance et de folie s'abat sur le coupable.

\- On va demander à la prof d'arts plastiques ce qu'elle en sait, dit Kyle. »

Il est tard. Le lendemain, notre nous retrouvons à l'école.

 **Craig**

Cette nuit, j'ai vu une silhouette sombre se balader sur les toits. Elle s'est même approchée de ma fenêtre. Ma bande m'a viré tout ça car j'ai refusé de participer à un putain de complot. Je suis seul en train de pleurer, assis, la tête entre les genoux. Quelqu'un m'appelle et poser une main sur mon épaule droite : « Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non, je réponds. Kenny ? Je croyais que tu me détestais. Kyle aussi.

\- Devant les gars on essaie de faire semblant, explique Kenny qui ne met plus sa capuche, mais ils nous ont virés car ils nous accusent de je sais pas quoi.

\- Nous te proposons de nous aider, dit Christophe. Tu pourras faire un truc que tu rêves sans doute de faire. Tu vas pouvoir hypnotiser Eric.

\- Tu plaisantes ? je demande. Si ce n'est pas le ça as, pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ?

\- Nous voulons que la vérité éclate pour ce qui s'est passé quand on était en maternelle, explique Trent. Cartman est dans la liste des coupables et il risque de manipuler les flics et les gens. Il faut l'en empêcher.

\- Moi aussi je le savais, je dis. Est-ce qu'il y a des preuves ?

\- On n'en manque pas, répond Kenny. Rendez-vous à la cantine. »

On dit que la petite statuette rose a été libérée. Nous allons en cours. Il y a un nouvel élève qui vient du côté de mes anciens ennemis. Kenny est en train de pleurer. Il a un œil au beurre noir, des bleus sur le visage. Christophe le regarde et essayez de le consoler. Ils se regardent bizarrement, comme s'ils étaient amoureux. Le professeur arrive et commence à parler : « Très bien les enfants. Aujourd'hui nous avons un nouvel élève. Présente-toi.

\- Je m'appelle Harry, dit le nouvel élève.

\- Merci, dit M. Garrison. Va t'asseoir à côté de Kyle. C'est celui qui porte une chapka verte. Il ne va pas te manger. »

Il a l'air sympa. Le cours se passe relativement bien. Un des frères de Chris est un drôle de spécimen. Il est dans cette classe.

 **Thibault**

Je me demande ce que fait mon frère jumeau en ce moment. Tout le monde l'appelle Chris. Moi on m'appelle Titi. Je mène l'enquête sur la petite statuette rose. Il paraît que quelqu'un l'a libérée. Je croise mes frères Lucas et Quentin. Trou du cul (son vrai nom est Léo, mais c'est une vraie balance que je ne peux pas supporter alors je lui donne un surnom) n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Ma sœur Alice est au collège. Soudain, quelque chose de rose m'attrape et me met un couteau sous la gorge. Ce truc m'entraîne vers l'entrepôt des outils de ménage, m'attache et m'enferme. Je me retrouve pieds et poings liés dans cette toute petite pièce. Ce machin essaie de me tuer mais je lui mets un coup de pied. Il s'enfuit. Christophe vient me chercher et me faire sortir. Nous allons voir la prof d'arts plastiques et je lui demande quelque chose : « Désolés de vous déranger mais nous avons besoin d'une information vitale.

\- Quel est le problème ? demande la prof.

\- Quelqu'un a libéré, dit mon frère, la petite statuette rose. Elle a agressé Thibault. Le coupable est Eric Cartman.

\- Quoi ? dit la prêtresse vaudou. Bon, je peux vous aider. D'abord, le sort est irréversible et c'est une preuve que Kenny penser par lui-même et que Cartman non. Je ne sais pas comment arrêter ça. Je vais faire des recherches et je vous dis quand j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Allez prévenir Kenny. Au revoir. »

 **Eric**

En entrant par effraction chez Kenny, j'ai trouvé un livre de sorcellerie et des objets souvent utilisés dans ce domaine. C'est sûr ! Il m'a jeté un sort. Soudain, je reçois une lettre anonyme. Je l'ouvre et je lis : « Tu m'as libérée. Merci, mais tu devras en payer le prix. » Je suis avec mes complices et Clyde propose une idée : « On pourrait vandaliser plusieurs endroits et leur faire porter le chapeau. Mais quel lieu ?

\- La voiture de M. Springer, propose Grégory. On devrait faire comme dans _Malcolm_. C'est gros, chiant à enlever et ils vont prendre cher.

\- Cool, dit Tweek. On devrait aussi s'en prendre à ma piscine municipale et même pire, au commissariat.

\- Ça c'est une bonne idée, dit Token. C'est gros, mais il faudra être rapide.

\- Et je dois me venger de plusieurs personnes, je dis. Bravo pour les idées. »

\- Nous allons en cours. Dès mon arrivée, je me prends 2 heures de colle et je glisse dans une flaque d'eau. Le professeur commence son cours. Cet enculé de fils de pute de nouveau est trop fort. Je lui crie : « Je vais t'enculer avec une clé à molette !

\- Eric ! hurle M. Garrisson. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu sais ce que veut vraiment dire « enculer » ?

\- Oui monsieur, je réponds. Ça veut dire faire l'amour, baiser.

\- Tu te trompes, répond le professeur. Enculer signifie littéralement enfoncer quelque chose dans le rectum de quelqu'un d'autre. 3 heures de colle. »

J'ai en tout 5 heures de colle. Je cherche de quoi poster sur Eavesdropper. Une fois de retour à la maison, je vais sur mon ordi.

 **Butters**

Je vais sur Facebook. Je poste un texte : « Je poste ceci en espérant ne pas me faire punir. Ce texte est pour tous les profs qui ne respectent pas leurs élèves, tous les parents qui punissent leurs enfants sans raisons. Commençons par toi, le surveillant qui te permet de dire que les grands sont intenables, de vrais ânes des imbéciles devant eux. Toi, la prof qui ose dire à ces deux gars qui s'aiment qu'ils font honte à l'école. C'est plutôt ton homophobie qui fait honte à l'école. Toi, le prof qui te permet de mettre une punition collective pour 2-3 élèves qui en ont marre de rester assis pendant 6 heures. Toi, le prof qui colle les élèves à cause de ce à quoi ils s'intéressent et qui les traite de sorciers, de pervers, d'idiot… Nous, les profs qui nous ont respectés, on les a respectés. Si vous lisez ceci, réfléchissez un peu et pensez à vos élèves ! »

Mon père me poste ceci en réponse : « Butters tu es puni ! » Je poste le statut : « Butters aime Ne pas être puni »

 **Extérieur**

Quelqu'un a espionné Cartman et ses complices. Kenny, Kyle, Christophe, sa sœur et ses frères sont chez le français. Ils jouent, l'atmosphère est plutôt joyeuse. Soudain, quelque chose de rose sort de nulle part, un couteau à la main. Comme ce truc a bu un peu du sang de Thibault quand il s'est blessé, il est encore plus fort. Il se dirige vers Kenny et le poignarde en plein cœur. Il se vide de son sang et la créature ne veut pas en boire. Alice dit : « Oh mon dieu, ce truc a tué Kenny !

\- Saloperie de statuette ! crie Kyle. »

Christophe pleure tandis que Lucas et Quentin ont filmé la scène. La soirée se passe normalement. Le lendemain matin, l'un d'eux a une drôle de surprise.

 **Christophe**

Mes parents viennent nous réveiller. Je partage ma chambre avec Titi. A mon réveil, je trouve quelque chose d'étrange au pied du lit de mon frère : Kenny dans son anorak orange qui a un trou au niveau du cœur, couvert de sang, dans une mare de sang, mais vivant. Il se lève et Lucas entre dans la chambre. Il montre au spécimen qui me sert de frère jumeau une vidéo qui montre Kenny en train de se faire poignarder. Thibault demande à Kenny : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? demande Kenny. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

\- La petite statuette rose t'a poignardé, répond mon frère. Ce truc boit le sang de ses victimes. Je croyais que tu étais mort. Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche et de changer de vêtements.

\- Merci, dit Kenny. »

Il va prendre une douche et je lui prête des vêtements et des chaussures car tout est taché de sang (ses chaussures aussi). Quand il revient tout habillé, c'est mon tour d'aller prendre la mienne. Je frôle le choc thermique : l'eau est à 15° C ! Comment il peut se doucher à cette température ? Je pense qu'il a l'habitude car on dit qu'il n'y a pas d'eau chaude chez lui. Alice va sur l'ordinateur et court vers nous. Elle a du voir un truc choquant sur Facebook ou autre réseau social.

 **Extérieur**

Les jeunes sont dans les escaliers pour retourner en classe. Red, Sally, Lizzy et Stan se disputent à propos du fait que Trent veut faire éclater la vérité au grand jour. Le ton monte entre Sally et Stan. Stan hurle sur Sally: "Ta gueule salope! On t'a pas demandé ton avis!

\- Mets-toi une seconde à la place de Trent! lui crie Lizzy. Tu lui as fait porter le chapeau pour une tentative d'assassinat.

\- Tant que je me fais pas choper je m'en bats les couilles, répond le jeune brun.

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait? lui répond Red en colère.

\- Oui c'est tout ce que ça me fait, répond Stanley en se moquant d'elle.

\- Je suis d'accord avec les filles et avec ceux qui essaient d'aider Trent! hurle Sally. Si tu veux je peux tout raconter à la police et aux profs et tu auras ce que tu mérite!

\- Non tu ne diras rien! lui crie Stan. Je peux te créer des problèmes, et des gros problèmes!

\- Peu importe ce que tu me dis, se fâche la jeune fille, je vais faire tout mon possible pour faire éclater la vérité! J'ai des preuves et c'est pas un connard de ton genre qui n'ose pas faire face aux conséquences de ses actes qui me fait peur!"

C'était la phrase de trop. Dans une bousculade, quelqu'un pousse Powder dans les escaliers et lui tient les bras (était-ce volontaire?). Elle se frappe la tête contre les marches. Le coupable s'enfuit tandis qu'une mare de sang s'est formée sous la tête de Sally et grandit à vue d'œil. Quelqu'un appelle les urgences.

 _ **C'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Qui pouvait bien être cette silhouette noire ? Que va-t-il arriver à Cartman et qui l'a espionné ? Qui a poussé Sally? Était-ce un accident ou un acte volontaire? Va-t-elle survivre? A vous de le deviner. A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !**_


	4. Le vrai début du cauchemar

_**Bonjour mes petites poupées vaudou ! J'espère que vous allez bien. L'histoire va encore évoluer. Problème : la petite statuette rose n'est pas très gentille si vous ne l'avez pas encore compris :P. Le rating est T pour le moment et j'espère qu'il ne va pas passer à M. SP appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Désolée s'il y a des fautes de frappe, c'est que j'écris sur ordinateur et sur téléphone. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **M. Adler**

Les CM1 ont cours avec moi dans 10 minutes. Je trouve Sally inconsciente dans les escaliers, la tête dans une mare de sang. J'appelle les urgences. Si ce n'est pas un accident, celui qui a fait ça sera sévèrement puni. J'interroge des témoins : « Est-ce quelqu'un a vu quelque chose de suspect ?

\- Oui, répond Lizzy. Sally s'est disputée avec Red, Stan et moi. Rebecca et moi étions du côté de notre amie.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un avait une raison de vouloir l'envoyer à l'hôpital voire de la tuer ? je leur demande à la manière d'un policier.

\- C'était une grosse bousculade, dit Lucas. L'imbécile qui a peut-être fait ça aurait pu profiter de ce bordel pas possible pour pousser cette fille sans se faire voir. Ça pouvait aussi être vraiment un accident. Ce genre de choses est vite arrivé dans une situation comme ça.

\- J'ai vu quelqu'un lui tirer les bras vers le haut puis les lâcher, dit Trent. Il voulait sûrement l'empêcher de se protéger. Il avait les cheveux noirs sous un bonnet et il n'était pas très grand. Ça ne semblait pas être un accident.

\- Merci, je leur dis. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'élèves restants. »

Les témoignages sont un peu contradictoires, entre Lucas qui dit tout et son contraire, Trent qui pense que c'est un élève qui a fait ça, Lizzy qui connait le mobile… Comment faire le tri ? Mais on sait au moins que le coupable aurait les cheveux foncés et n'est pas très grand. Mais il ment peut-être. J'espère seulement que Sally va s'en sortir. Au moins ce n'est pas la petite statuette rose. C'est l'heure du cours de travaux manuels des CM1.

 **Butters**

Je suis en cours de travaux manuels. Hier soir j'ai envoyé le petit bonhomme en mousse à mon père. Soudain, une alerte sont sur l'ordinateur du professeur. Il nous montre la chose en question. Nom d'une crotte de nez ! Eavesdropper est de retour avec comme post : « Kenny pratique la sorcellerie » « Stan regarde la raie des fesses des filles sous la douche » « Craig élève des cochons d'Inde pour dominer le monde » « Kyle utilise les autres pour se venger » « Christophe a libéré la petite statuette rose avec Kenny » « Trent à essayé de tuer quelqu'un »… Que des horreurs ! S'il a un truc sur moi je vais me faire punir. Le professeur continue son cours et dit à quelques élèves qu'il veut les voir après le cours pour je ne sais pas quoi. Par chance je n'en fais pas partie. Le cours est enfin terminé.

 **Craig**

Le prof m'a retenu à la fin du cours. Je suis avec Chris, Kenny, Stan et Kyle. M. Adler commence à parler : « Les enfants, vous savez sans doute très bien pourquoi je vous ai fait rester. Ce n'est pas une punition.

\- C'est à propos de cette cochonnerie d'Eavesdropper, répond Trent. Vous voulez savoir si c'est vrai.

\- Très bien, répond le prof. J'aimerais démêler le vrai du faux. Commençons par Craig.

\- C'est vrai que je suis un grand fan de cochons d'Inde, je lui dis, mais je n'en élève pas.

\- Merci, dit le prof. À ton tour Stan.

\- Celui qui a crée cette COCHONNERIE raconté n'importe quoi, crie cet enfoiré.

\- Je veux bien te croire, réponds calmement le prof. Venons-en maintenant à Kyle. Est-ce que tu sais manipuler une personne ?

\- Non, dit le jeune roux. Vous me confondez avec Eric.

\- J'espère que tu dis la vérité, dit le prof. Passons à celui qui a de la chance qu'on ne soit plus au Moyen Âge.

\- Moi ? demande Kenny. Quel est le problème ?

\- D'après ce truc, dit M. Adler, tu pratiques la sorcellerie.

\- Il n'y a aucun mal à ça, dit le jeune blond. C'est simplement mal vu par la société. Ce n'est pas interdit et ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Je comprends, dit le prof. Passons au cas le plus difficile. Il s'agit de deux personnes.

\- C'est pour cette histoire de statuette ? demande Christophe. Kenny et moi n'avons rien fait car nous savons très bien ce qu'on risque.

\- Très bien, dit le bricoleur. Finissons par le pire. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Cartman m'a hypnotisé, dit Trent. Quelqu'un a allumé un feu et tout est mal parti. Je suis innocent et nous avons des preuves. Sally en avait une aussi.

\- Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que je t'aide ? demande M. Adler. Je veux aussi faire éclater la vérité.

\- Merci, dit la victime. »

Le prof nous dit de sortir.

 **Clyde**

Eavesdropper est de retour. Le but est de savoir qui poste ces horreurs.

 **Scott Tenorman**

Je veux me venger de cet enculé de Cartman. À cause de lui j'aime plus le chili con carne **[1]**. C'est vraiment un monstre. Mais j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à me venger ou à le faire chanter. Je regarde mon téléphone : quelqu'un a mis quelque chose sur moi « Scott Tenorman mange des humains cuisinés en chili con carne ». Ce gros lard va payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Heureusement que j'ai une photo compromettante. Je croise une silhouette noire. Il faut nuit en plus. Il me propose son aide : « Scott, est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Qui es-tu ? je lui dis comme on dirait un enfant. Oui j'ai besoin d'aide.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis, me dit la silhouette. Mais je peux t'aider. Tu veux te venger d'Eric Cartman ?

\- Oui, je lui dis. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Tu as une idée de ce que je peux faire avec ça ?

\- Laisse-moi regarder ces photos, me répond calmement le jeune garçon. Celle-là n'est pas très compromettante. Mais ces deux-là le sont.

\- Merci, je lui dis. Je sais enfin quoi faire. »

Je vais sur mon ordinateur et j'envoie un message privé à Cartman sur Facebook avec les photos et un lien qui donne vers une vidéo de la chanson « Le petit bonhomme en mousse » de Patrick Sébastien. Ce truc transforme ton cerveau en confiture. Eric me répond qu'il s'en moque. Je les poste sur Eavesdropper. Demain, il fera moins le malin. Le pire dans tout ça est que toutes les photos sont vraies.

 **Quentin**

Je suis seul avec Lucas dans une rue. Soudain, quelque chose de rose nous menace avec un couteau pour qu'on lui obéisse. Comme si on allait l'écouter ! Ce truc tente de poignarder Lucas quand quelqu'un essaie de le casser avec une batte de baseball. Raté. Cette horreur s'en prend à lui. J'essaie de l'attirer avec un peu de sang de souris. L'objet tombe dans mon piège et le garçon s'enfuit avec nous. Le garçon qui tient une batte de baseball de présente : « Je m'appelle Samuel. J'ai emménagé ici récemment. Je suis dans la classe de Christophe et Thibaut. Le plus grand de vous deux s'appelle Quentin et le plus jeune s'appelle Lucas si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Non, répond Lucas, tu ne te trompes pas. Pourquoi tu as essayé de casser la petite statuette rose ? Merci.

\- Je mène mon enquête, dit Samuel. Je pense ne pas être le seul. Apparemment c'est irréversible.

\- C'est ça, je lui dis. La prof d'arts plastiques cherche une solution. Cette prêtresse vaudou aurait donné ce truc à la mauvaise personne, bien qu'un autre l'ait libéré. »

Le problème reste comment arrêter cette statuette ou au moins faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dégâts. Mais je n'y connais rien au vaudou.

 **Samuel**

Maudite statuette ! Ce truc a failli nous tuer tous les trois et m'a blessé. Si ça se trouve, elle a bu de mon sang. Ou même les cinq litres de celui de Kenny quand elle l'a tué ! Je vais visiter un site internet nommé Eavesdropper. Ce que j'y trouve me choque. Le bâtard qui a crée ça se fout de la vie privée. Son site je lui enfonce dans le cul. Je passe devant le commissariat. Il y a Kyle, Kenny, Christophe, Trent, Thibaut et Craig. Il y a un truc très étrange par terre.

 _ **C'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre 4. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Quelle photo Scott Tenorman a-t-il postée ? Qui a poussé Sally ? Que s'est-il passé devant le commissariat ? Et si était la silhouette noire ? À vous de le deviner. À bientôt pour le chapitre 5.**_

* * *

 **[1] Voir le premier épisode de la saison cinq "Scott Tenorman doit mourir" où on comprend que Cartman est vraiment un monstre.**


End file.
